


Lost and Found

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Lost and Found, Wordcount: 100-500, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out - Luna and Neville lose something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"Did you look over here?" questioned Neville as he peered beneath the leaves of a currant bush.

"Yes," sighed Luna, spreading her fingers through the overgrown grass.

It was a rare hot day in Scotland, especially this late in the year. The air wavered in the heat, and everything seemed to droop in the dryness. Cooling charms had been cast indoors, but they did very little good in the oppressive temperatures. Like a few other students, Luna and Neville had wandered outside, hoping that it might be cooler near the lake's edge.

It wasn't.

However, the shade from the trees in the nearby Forbidden Forest, offered some shade. As Luna leaned her head back, she imagined a slight breeze cooling her neck and face. Their robes had been abandoned hours earlier indoors and they sat in the grass in only their school clothes. Both their ties were lying on the ground nearby next to Luna's shoes and orange stockings. Neville had unbuttoned his shirt, and Luna found herself getting distracted by the scant inches of chest that was revealed.

They sat in the grass, just talking and praying for rain, when Neville noticed that something was missing. He jumped up, frantic. "Not again!" he groaned.

Startled, Luna stared at Neville, as he leaned over search the ground around them. "Oh!" she cried and joined his search. They spent the next fifteen minutes searching to no avail. The heat was becoming too much, and Luna couldn't make herself care anymore. Drained, she sat back on the grass and started lazily picking blades of grass.

Neville was determined, and he wouldn't stop searching. Luna watched him, shaking her head at his dedication. "Really, Neville, you should just give up. If it's meant to be found, it will be."

"Luna, this is important!" He couldn't help but chuckled at the girl who was currently sticking daisies between her toes. Her very cute toes. She might need a rest, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Trevor!" cried Neville as his brown toad hopped out from behind a mossy rock. "Who let you outside?" With deft fingers, he gentle picked up the amphibian, who settled down once in Neville's arms.

"What was he doing back there?" asked Luna who walked over to the two of them. Bending down, she looked behind the rock and squealed with delight she stood holding up a red radish. "Trevor, you found my earring!"


End file.
